<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ты у меня в крови by Bella Ciao (bellaciaoff)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357264">Ты у меня в крови</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciaoff/pseuds/Bella%20Ciao'>Bella Ciao (bellaciaoff)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fazilet Hanim ve Kizlari (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dracula Influence/References, F/M, Pseudo-History, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciaoff/pseuds/Bella%20Ciao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дано: подвал в старинном особняке, куда нельзя заходить, и портрет незнакомки, к которому нельзя прикасаться.<br/>Вопрос: нарушит ли запреты Ягыз Эгемен?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yagiz Egemen/Hazan Camkiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Князь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У объекта его страсти было романтичное имя — «Масал-гедже». Ягыз Эгемен отнюдь не был романтиком, но кто сказал, что хладнокровные и сдержанные люди не бывают подвержены страстям?</p><p>Выпускник исторического факультета Стамбульского государственного университета отличался исключительно замкнутым характером. Поэтому мало кто знал, что этот с виду спокойный человек не спит ночами, обдумывая, как несправедливо обошлась с ним судьба. Место, где он хотел бы провести остаток жизни, бродя по анфиладам богато обставленных комнат и вдыхая воздух, пропитанный древностью, было закрыто для посещений и охранялось похлеще любого государственного секретного объекта.</p><p>Но вся беда заключалась в том, что поместье «Масал-гедже» принадлежало вовсе не государству, а находилось в частной собственности. К тому же, по какой-то необъяснимой причине, все данные о его владельцах были строго засекречены. Известно было только то, что на протяжении нескольких столетий им владела одна семья, крайне закрытая и нелюдимая. Ходили слухи, что мужчины там надолго не задерживаются, то ли сбегают, то ли просто умирают. А в данный момент хозяйкой поместья была пожилая госпожа, семья которой состояла из неё и нескольких дочерей. Сколько конкретно дочерей было у госпожи, Ягыз не знал. Да и это не имело никакого значения. Как бы он не бился, как ни старался, не смог сблизиться с помещицей, та словно находилась под протекцией высших сил.</p><p>Отец молодого человека — Хазым Эгемен — был уважаемым в научных кругах человеком, доктором исторических наук. Само собой, у него имелись связи в правительстве и друзья в министерстве культуры. Но всякий раз инициатива семьи Эгемен хоть немного подобраться к «Масал-гедже» терпела крах. Хозяйка не желала публичности, а все аргументы о том, что и само здание, и предметы интерьера поместья представляют огромную историческую ценность, разбивались о железобетонную неприкосновенность частной собственности. Без согласия госпожи владелицы невозможно было даже постоять у мрачноватого вида железных ворот, ведущих в окружающий величественное здание парк.</p><p>Причина, по которой Ягыза так волновал «Масал-гедже», была простой: сам султан Мурат пожертвовал землю поместья одному из своих подданных аж в пятнадцатом веке. Этот подданный был связан с господарем Валахского княжества — Владом Третьим Дракулешти из рода Басарабов. Да-да, тем самым Владом, ставшим прототипом известного во всём мире персонажа: немного карикатурного, но оттого не менее пугающего графа Дракулы.</p><p>Поступив в магистратуру, Ягыз часто бывал в современной Румынии, чья территория много веков подряд раздиралась междоусобными конфликтами, в результате которых земли переходили от одного правителя другому. Конечно, историка не могла не заинтересовать одиозная фигура князя Влада, известного прозвищем «Казыклы», переведённого румынами как «Цепеш». Турецкое слово «казык», означающее «кол», в полной мере раскрывало своеобразный нрав валахского князя, прославившегося особой любовью к жестоким пыткам и людским страданиям.</p><p>Отец юного Влада, обратившийся к османам за поддержкой во время мятежа на его землях, лично приехал в Стамбул засвидетельствовать почтение султану Мурату. Князь оставил двух сыновей в качестве залога, чтобы доказать османскому повелителю безграничную преданность. Будущему «колосажателю», среднему отпрыску Влада Второго, на тот момент было не больше шестнадцати лет.</p><p>Ягыз пытался восстановить события пятисотлетней давности: что-то произошло с подростком на турецкой земле. Что-то, наложившее чудовищный отпечаток на всю его дальнейшую судьбу. Историки выдвигали разные версии случившегося: кто-то считал, что с рождения придерживающегося православной веры Влада-младшего в Стамбуле пытались силой обратить в ислам, другие полагали, что пребывание под надзором султана ничем не отличалось от плена, в котором юноша подвергался психологическому и телесному насилию. Как бы там ни было, все склонялись к версии, что Турция навсегда изменила мировоззрение будущего правителя Валахии, и на родину он вернулся совсем другим человеком.</p><p>С самого раннего детства, сколько Ягыз вообще мог себя помнить, образ князя преследовал его. Когда будущему историку было двенадцать, отец защищал очередную кандидатскую, и весь его кабинет был завален старинными книгами вперемешку с архивными документами. Среди вороха пыльных пожелтевших бумаг мальчик отыскал гравюру, изображавшую герб рода Басарабов со свернувшимся драконом на нём. Заворожённый красотой увиденного, Ягыз не успокоился, пока не прочёл о Владе Цепеше всё, что было в кабинете, затем в домашней библиотеке, а затем и в библиотеке отцовского университета. Чем больше информации было изучено, тем чётче прорисовывалась фигура князя сквозь туман столетий.</p><p>С одной стороны, он был обычным средневековым правителем, с детства познавшим горечь войны, плена, убийства близких, предательства союзников, покушений на жизнь, чумы и голода. С другой стороны — было в нём что-то, неподдающееся объяснению, до сих пор по прошествии веков навевающее ужас на потомков.</p><p>В смутные времена борьбы за власть Влад то обращался к Стамбулу за помощью, то отворачивался от турецких союзников. В конце концов, для султана он был чем-то вроде мелкой шахматной фигуры, которую при случае можно было разменять на что-то покрупнее, поэтому османские правители держали Валахского князя за ключик к возможному захвату Венгрии, Молдавии и Польши. Однако под конец своей политической карьеры Цепеш окончательно ожесточился против турков. В битвах он не щадил ни мужчин, ни женщин, приказывая не брать пленных, и даже трупы поверженных врагов сажал на кол для устрашения живых воинов. За то и получил своё прозвище.</p><p>Пребывание юного князя на турецкой земле было весьма скудно отражено в стамбульских архивах, но, так или иначе, следы его вели к поместью «Масал-гедже». Вот что упоминалось о Владе Цепеше в анонимной хронике, приписываемой мальтийскому рыцарскому ордену:</p><p>
  <i>«Великий Господин Оттоманский принял сыновей Дракулы, как своих, и растил их, и заботился, и велел Эмину-паше смотреть за ними в своём доме, как за родными. И взял Эмин-паша их в свой дом, что стоял у залива Боспорского и именовался Сказочной ночью, и учил их охоте и верховой езде, ибо Всевышний не благословил его наследниками, а только дочерьми».</i>
</p><p>Если верить этим записям, Влад с младшим братом Раду не позднее июля 1444 года прибыли в Турцию и провели там около четырёх лет. Эмин-паша был одним из османских военачальников и поначалу, очевидно, дети были поручены его заботе. Своих сыновей у турка не было, и, возможно, тот с радостью взял наследников валашского воеводы под крыло.</p><p>Имение, в котором проживал военачальник, называлось «Сказочная ночь», то есть «Масал-гедже», и находилось оно именно там, где сейчас было расположено одноимённое поместье. Конечно, нынешняя постройка была более современной и даже близко не относилась к пятнадцатому веку, однако у Ягыза не было сомнений, что семья помещицы связана родственными узами с Эмином-пашой.</p><p>Пробраться туда, в святая святых своих грёз, стало для историка навязчивой идеей. Известно, что когда сильно чего-то жаждешь, судьба обязательно сжалится над тобой. Так и случилось. Совершенно неожиданно Ягыз выяснил, что поместью, пустовавшему несколько десятилетий, сейчас была необходима основательная реставрация. Фасад и кровля здания сильно повредились со временем, а огромный тенистый парк, окружавший постройку, приобрёл дикий и неухоженный вид. Управляющая поместьем через знакомых связалась с господином Хазымом и попросила порекомендовать ответственного человека для проведения инвентаризации, транспортировки и правильного хранения наиболее ценных исторических экспонатов. Старший Эгемен недолго думая посоветовал такого человека — своего сына.</p><p>С одной стороны, Ягыз почувствовал безграничное счастье от предвкушения знакомства с «Масал-гедже». Капризный особняк, так долго выказывавший ему пренебрежение, теперь сам, добровольно, шёл в руки. С другой, — оставалось только зубами скрежетать от того, что лишь дождавшись запустения и частичного разрушения, таинственная хозяйка решила приложить хоть какие-то усилия для спасения уникальной архитектурной жемчужины, которая имела огромную историческую ценность. Вот бы отцу удалось протолкнуть в правительстве инициативу об изъятии поместья в пользу государства…</p><p>Размышляя об этом, Ягыз почувствовал необъяснимый холодок в груди. Словно плохое предчувствие, он разлился по телу, заставляя мужчину вздрогнуть. Пришлось усилием воли вернуться к положительным мыслям, улыбаясь через силу. Его мечта сбудется! Он посетит «Масал-гедже», прикоснётся к истории предков Эмина-паши, увидит скрытую от посторонних глаз великолепную обстановку поместья и даже, возможно, отыщет ответы на некоторые вопросы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Поместье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Только подъезжая к поместью, Ягыз оценил размах постройки. Ставни высоких железных ворот со скрипом распахнулись, пропуская машину посетителя на окружённую высоким каменным забором территорию. В окошке сторожевого домика, примостившего на въезде, Ягыз заметил высокого бледного охранника с зачёсанными назад чёрными волосами. Парень пристально следил за проезжающим мимо авто с настороженным выражением, застывшем на лице.</p><p>Впрочем, скоро внимание Ягыза полностью перетянуло на себя выплывающее из-за тополиной аллеи здание. Хотя это слово было подобрано абсолютно некорректно и не отражало даже сотой доли представшего глазам великолепия.</p><p>— Дворец, настоящий дворец, — возбуждённо шептал посетитель, останавливая машину на подъездной дорожке, что вела к высокой мраморной лестнице.</p><p>Словно из-под земли у её подножия возникла женщина в простеньком коричневом платье. Ягыз догадался, что это и была госпожа управляющая. Он вышел из авто и поспешил к встречающей. Её востроносое лицо было напряжено, а под глазами залегли желтоватые тени.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать, — произнесла женщина. — Вы Ягыз Эгемен? Меня зовут Бинназ.</p><p>— Очень приятно, — почти не покривив душой, ответил Ягыз. — Вы управляющая?</p><p>— Да, — кивнула госпожа Бинназ. — Хозяйка поместья находится в отъезде уже довольно давно, и, пока она не вернётся, мне поручено следить за состоянием «Масал-гедже».</p><p>— А когда она вернётся? — полюбопытствовал мужчина, в надежде узнать чуточку больше о потомках Эмина-паши.</p><p>— Этого никто не знает, господин Ягыз, — слова повисли в воздухе, словно управляющая хотела добавить что-то ещё, но не решилась.</p><p>— Здание находится в довольно плачевном состоянии, как я вижу, — перевёл разговор посетитель со скользкой темы.</p><p>— Вы даже не представляете, насколько, — вздохнула госпожа Бинназ. — Я не очень-то смыслю в этих делах. Годами поддерживала чистоту и порядок, устраняла мелкие поломки, решала вопрос с канализацией и садом… Но никак не ожидала, что кровля прохудится настолько, что придётся спасать имущество госпожи Фазилет от дождя! Беда-беда.</p><p>— Так значит, хозяйку зовут госпожа Фазилет? — вырвалось у Ягыза, и он чуть язык себе не прикусил в наказание за излишнее любопытство.</p><p>— Именно так, уважаемый.</p><p>Управляющая поджала губы и поспешила вверх по лестнице, прямо к огромным деревянным входным дверям.</p><p>— Мрамор и белый камень… — задумчиво проговорил мужчина, осматривая фигуры грозных львов, притаившихся у входа в дворец.</p><p>— Приятно иметь дело с человеком, который понимает ценность всего этого, — кивнула провожатая.</p><p>— Хотел бы я понимать до конца, — вздохнул Ягыз. — Могу я надеяться, что вы хоть немного приоткроете завесу тайны и поделитесь со мной историей поместья?</p><p>— Возможно, — прилагая усилия, Бинназ потянула за железное кольцо. Дверь со скрипом поддалась, пропуская гостей в тёмное пространство холла. — Проходите.</p><p>Эмоции захлестнули мужчину. Тёмные зрачки глаз цвета морской волны расширились, привыкая к отсутствию света после яркой, солнечной улицы. Ягыз старался внимательно осмотреться и запомнить как можно больше деталей, но от волнения не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём.</p><p>— Надеюсь, вы здесь не в последний раз, успеете ещё налюбоваться, — с улыбкой проговорила управляющая.</p><p>— Вы правы, — смущённо ответил он.</p><p>Посреди необъятного пространства первого этажа начиналась величественная лестница, ведущая на второй. Широкие ступени доходили до мраморного пролёта, украшенного вазами, картинами и подсвечниками, а затем расходились влево и вправо. Поручни, переливаясь золотым блеском, являли собой отдельное произведение искусства.</p><p>— Всевышний, я во сне, — пробормотал Ягыз.</p><p>Госпожа Бинназ тепло улыбнулась и приступила к рассказу:</p><p>— В поместье на самом деле три этажа, два надземных и один цокольный. Больше всего пострадал самый верхний, во время недавних ливней крыша окончательно протекла, и он оказался затопленным. Многие вещи придётся отреставрировать, а некоторые — буквально воссоздать заново. Здесь много картин.</p><p>— Я заметил. Госпожа Фазилет любит живопись?</p><p>— Как вам сказать… За свои картины она готова сражаться до последней капли крови.</p><p>Ягыз кивнул, оценивая метафоричность фразы, а управляющая повела его по коридору, ведущему в правое крыло здания.</p><p>— В поместье есть гарем? — поинтересовался историк.</p><p>— Нет, уважаемый. Когда в тысяча восемьсот шестнадцатом году в очередном пожаре была уничтожена деревянная постройка, хозяйка распорядилась отстроить поместье, как вы правильно заметили, из мрамора и белого камня…</p><p>— Хозяйка? — встрепенулся Ягыз. — Значит, и тогда поместье принадлежало женщине?</p><p>— Всё верно, — подтвердила Бинназ. — В те времена в «Масал-гедже» также хозяйничала женщина, что, согласна, довольно необычно для Турции. Госпожа заказала проект в стиле классического барокко именитому европейскому архитектору. Дворец был построен за три года, а внутреннее убранство формировалось десятилетиями. Вот, например, эту люстру…</p><p>Женщина подняла палец вверх, и только теперь гость заметил многотонную конструкцию из меди и богемского стекла, красовавшуюся под потолком.</p><p>— …госпоже подарила Мария, герцогиня Глостерская, в тысяча восемьсот двадцать шестом.</p><p>Ягыз впечатлённо вскинул брови. Руки чесались прямо сейчас раздобыть где-нибудь листок бумаги и начать записывать, записывать, записывать обо всём, что ему довелось тут увидеть.</p><p>— Так что поместье представляет собой абсолютно западный оазис вольности в нашей турецкой традиционной пустыне, — подытожила госпожа Бинназ.</p><p>Посетитель постарался отогнать непрошенные мысли, крутившиеся вокруг слухов о мужчинах в семье потомков Эмина-паши. Ну не задалось у военачальника с сыновьями, но что за глупости лезут в голову о родовом проклятии и ненадобности гарема в этом, как выяснилось, исконно женском жилище? Ягыз призвал всё своё хладнокровие учёного и попытался сосредоточиться на том, что рассказывала ему управляющая.</p><p>Бинназ вела его по комнатам, показывая приёмную, хозяйский кабинет, старинную библиотеку. В боковой каморке за библиотекой стояли огромные, в человеческий рост, картины маслом, облачённые в тяжёлые деревянные рамы.</p><p>— Это то, что нам удалось вынести с верхнего этажа. Необходимо составить список повреждённых полотен и произвести предварительный расчёт, во сколько обойдётся реставрация.</p><p>Ягыз пробежался глазами по картинам, и на лице его отразилось плохо скрываемое разочарование.</p><p>— Что-то не так? — поинтересовалась госпожа Бинназ.</p><p>— Нет, я просто удивлён. Здесь натюрморты, пейзажи, марины, но нет ни одного портрета!</p><p>— Всё верно. Это особое указание госпожи Фазилет, во время её отсутствия фамильные портреты хранятся под замком в недоступном месте.</p><p>Теперь посетителя охватило уже явное уныние.</p><p>— Жаль, — вымолвил он. — Я очень надеялся узреть воочию обитателей поместья из разных столетий. И даже, чем чёрт не шутит, самого Эмина-пашу или же князя Влада!</p><p>Бинназ вздрогнула и выронила увесистый томик в серебряном окладе, который держала в руках.</p><p>— Простите, я такая неуклюжая, — женщина подняла книгу и отвернулась, чтобы положить её на полку. — Вынуждена вас расстроить, ничего такого в поместье не осталось. Есть портреты самой госпожи Фазилет и её дочерей, но они более чем современны, а их скрытие относится скорее к личным капризам хозяйки. Да и при всём желании я не смогла бы вам их показать — картины хранятся в подвальном помещении, ключ от которого госпожа увезла с собой.</p><p>— Что ж, — философски изрёк Ягыз, — я и так обласкан судьбой этой возможностью посетить «Масал-гедже» и прикоснуться к истории предков. Работы предстоит много, эту ночь я проведу здесь.</p><p>— Отлично, — удовлетворённо кивнула управляющая. — Если моё присутствие не требуется, я пойду. Боюсь только, что в поместье вы не найдёте ничего съестного.</p><p>— Об этом не переживайте, в данный момент я не способен думать ни о еде, ни о чём другом, — улыбнулся историк.</p><p>Его насытит сказочная атмосфера поместья, воздух «Масал-гедже» наполнит лёгкие и заставит горячую кровь быстрей бежать по венам. Думать о еде, находясь в таком месте, по мнению Ягыза Эгемена, было более чем кощунственно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Портрет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Оставшись в одиночестве, Ягыз ещё долго бродил по поместью безо всякой цели. Ему хотелось охватить взглядом как можно больше деталей и осознать разумом то, к чему же ему посчастливилось здесь прикоснуться. Он вновь обошёл помещения первого этажа, не зная, куда деть бурлящие через край эмоции. </p><p>— Отец! — осенило Ягыза. </p><p>Историк был уверен, что только одному человеку во всём мире под силу понять его чувства. Господин Хазым, поспособствовав встрече сына со страстью всей его жизни, благоразумно отошёл в сторону, предоставив Ягызу возможность работать самостоятельно. Должно быть сейчас отец, по обыкновению, заперся в университетской библиотеке, чтобы перечитать самые удачные моменты в работах любимых исторических деятелей.</p><p>Посетитель извлёк из внутреннего кармана пиджака смартфон, с удивлением обнаруживая вместо привычной заставки с аналоговыми часами белый экран. Ягыз несколько раз попробовал включить и выключить аппарат — ничего. Экран не желал ни оживать цветом, ни гаснуть, упрямо бликуя хозяину в глаза. </p><p>— Чертовщина какая-то, — пробормотал мужчина, решив, что дело в дохлом аккумуляторе. — Я же помню, что заряжал его. </p><p>К счастью, в дипломате имелся ещё один гаджет — старая кнопочная «Нокиа», надёжная, как вклад в государственный банк. Ягыз вернулся в библиотеку, туда, где оставил свои вещи. «Нокиа» нашлась быстро, но и она не желала совершать звонки — перечёркнутая иконка вверху экрана ясно давала понять, что сеть здесь не ловит. </p><p>— Мерзопакость! — раздражённо изрёк ругательство посетитель, поняв, что не сможет не только позвонить куда-либо, но даже сделать пару снимков на память. </p><p>Укорив себя за неорганизованность, Ягыз пожалел, что не прихватил зеркалку, хотя ещё неизвестно было, что мог здесь учудить фотоаппарат. Судя по всему, поместье немного недолюбливало технику. </p><p>«Может, это знак, — размышлял историк, следуя по коридору обратно к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. — Может «Сказочная ночь» хочет испытать меня прежде, чем открыть свои тайны».</p><p>Найдя собственные размышления в высшей степени антинаучными, Ягыз фыркнул и поспешил подняться наверх. </p><p>Что ж, ему придётся вернуться в поместье во всеоружии в следующий раз, а этой ночью он составит список вещей для реставрации от руки на бумаге. Не уезжать же, в самом деле, из-за того, что заглючил смартфон? Нет, Ягызу необходимо время осмотреться и оценить обстановку. Успокоив себя подобным образом, мужчина решил немедленно приступить к работе, а ближе к ночи отлучиться в ближайшую забегаловку с фастфудом и уже оттуда созвониться с отцом. </p><p>Пройдя по просторному коридору второго этажа, Ягыз очутился в казалось нескончаемой анфиладе комнат. Ставни окон были закрыты, повсюду царил полумрак, изредка нарушаемый тусклым светом электрических бра без абажуров. </p><p>Состояние большой залы было вполне удовлетворительным, если не считать расползшегося отвратительной кляксой пятна плесени в углу на потолке. Ягыз отворил дверь в соседнюю комнату — здесь пострадал не только потолок, но и стены, от которых большими кусками отслаивались обои, и даже местами вздувшийся от сырости паркет. </p><p>Этим помещениям был необходим качественный ремонт с использованием самых передовых методов реставрации и правильно подобранных материалов. Ягыз постарался унять разгорающийся внутри трепет. Если только хозяйка поместья не ограничит его в финансах — а что-то глубоко внутри подсказывало, что будет именно так, — он привлечёт в «Масал-гедже» самых лучших профессионалов и сделает из запущенного поместья конфетку.           </p><p>На этаже оставалась последняя неосмотренная комната — угловая, расположенная сразу за сильно пострадавшей. Ягыз с усилием надавил на ручку, и дверь поддалась. За ней оказалась хозяйская спальня с богато убранной широкой постелью, старинной деревянной мебелью, на которой кое-где облупился лак, и сильным запахом сырости. На вскидку можно было сказать, что комнатой не пользовались очень давно: на поверхности туалетного столика лежал толстый слой пыли, но потолок и стены были в довольно хорошем состоянии. </p><p>Ягыз собирался покинуть спальню госпожи Фазилет, но тут взгляд его упал на прямоугольный предмет, стоящий на трюмо. Мужчина подошёл ближе, разглядывая потемневшую от времени крышку латунной шкатулки. Он коснулся выпуклостей гравировки, смахивая серый налёт, и издал удивлённый возглас. На крышке был изображён герб Басарабов со свернувшимся драконом, охраняющим военный щит. </p><p>— Не может быть... — вымолвил ошарашенно Ягыз. </p><p>Хотя вещица вполне могла оказаться хорошего качества репликой старинного ларца, историк готов был биться об заклад, что она датирована как минимум позапрошлым веком. Потревоженная фантазия смело подсказывала о великой доле вероятности того, что шкатулка могла принадлежать...</p><p>— Князю Владу, — произнёс мужчина вслух. </p><p>Прежде, чем он успел поразмыслить об этическом аспекте своих действий, Ягыз потянулся, чтобы открыть находку. Он поднял вверх шкатулку, отмечая её немалый, около двух килограммов, вес, и стал внимательно разглядывать устройство замка. Странно, но в нём не было никакого отверстия для ключа, а сам металлический язычок, не дающий поднять крышку, казалось, намертво прирос к стенке. </p><p>— Как же тебя открыть? — с отчаянием в голосе воскликнул Ягыз. </p><p>Он с нажимом провёл пальцами под выступающими краями крышки, выискивая там потайной механизм, и вдруг ощутил слабый укол, за которым последовала резкая боль. Отдёрнув руку, мужчина осмотрел пострадавший указательный палец — его подушечку пересекал довольно глубокий порез, из которого сочилась алая кровь. </p><p>— Чёрт, — Ягыз приложил палец к губам, зализывая рану, и хмуро уставился на шкатулку. — Чёрт!</p><p>На замке остался внушительный кровавый след, а язычок теперь был поднят. Историк протёр глаза. Нет, ему не показалось. </p><p>— Что за дела творятся? — пробормотал мужчина и отворил ларец. </p><p>Внутренняя поверхность была обита потёртым красным бархатом, а на дне лежал большой железный ключ, с изъеденной ржавчиной витиеватой головкой. </p><p>Закусив оцарапанный палец, Ягыз осторожно вытащил ключ левой рукой и поднёс к глазам. Ему тут же пришла на ум подвальная комната с портретами, запертая от посторонних ключом, который госпожа Фазилет увезла с собой. </p><p>— Или спрятала в этой странной шкатулке? — догадка повисла в воздухе. </p><p>Мужчина зажал ключ в руке и поспешил к лестнице. Цокольное помещение представляло собой узкий длинный коридор с чередой закрытых дверей. За некоторыми из них скрывались тёмные, захламлённые подсобки, за другими — комнатки для хранения рабочего инвентаря, а ещё были котельная и прачечная. </p><p>Всё пространство коридора было освещено одной-единственной грушевидной лампочкой на тонком проводе, покачивающейся из стороны в сторону от невесть откуда бравшегося сквозняка. Ягыз несколько раз прошёлся по комнатам, раздражённо хлопая дверьми, а потом ещё — когда глаза окончательно привыкли к полумраку. Ничего. Никаких портретов. Проклятая запертая комната как сквозь землю провалилась.</p><p>И тут Ягыз заметил, что коридор не заканчивается глухой стеной: в конце его виднелась сгущающаяся темнота, которая свидетельствовала о наличии там ответвления. За поворотом действительно оказалось продолжение прохода, заканчивающееся массивной деревянной дверью. Мужчина пошарил рукой по стене в поисках электрического включателя, но ничего не обнаружил. Тогда он подошел к двери вплотную и на ощупь нашёл отверстие замка. Не колеблясь, Ягыз вставил ключ, с первого раза угадывая верное положение. Он провернул ключ два раза и потянул дверь на себя. Она отворилась. </p><p>Мужчина почувствовал себя крайне неуютно, стоя в кромешной тьме посреди незнакомой комнаты. И тут его осенило. Из кармана пиджака он достал телефон, который всё ещё не желал гаснуть, и осветил его белым экраном пространство вокруг. </p><p>Комната была совсем небольшой и имела три стены, на каждой из которых висело по накрытой белым полотном картине. Ягыза пробрало до костей от чувства необъяснимого ужаса. Захотелось развернуться и бежать без оглядки неважно куда, лишь бы оказаться подальше отсюда. </p><p>Мужчина постарался успокоиться и выровнять дыхание. Он мысленно увещевал себя выкинуть из головы странные фантазии и постараться думать рационально. Столько препятствий встретилось на его пути прежде, чем ему удалось попасть в поместье. А уж раздобыть ключ от комнаты и вовсе удалось каким-то чудом. Неужели всё это было ради того, чтобы сейчас поддаться панике и просто сбежать?</p><p>Ягыз покачал головой и уверенной походкой шагнул к первой картине. Рука взметнулась и замерла, словно обездвиженная неведомой силой. Вновь непрошеные мысли заполонили голову. Разве он заслужил увидеть то, что скрывала под собой плотная ткань? Как может он так бесцеремонно вторгаться в личную жизнь незнакомых людей? </p><p>Смятение охватило Ягыза Эгемена. Он метался от одного решения к прямо противоположному и обратно. И когда уже было совсем решил, что надо просто уйти, оставив всё как есть, почувствовал, как по вспотевшему загривку прошлось ледяное дуновение ветра. Где-то скрипнула дверь. Мужчина вздрогнул и обернулся, светя телефоном в темноту.</p><p>— Спокойно, — хрипло произнёс он. — Нервы просто ни к чёрту.</p><p>Налетевший сквозняк прошёлся по покрывалам и приподнял полы того, что скрывал висевшую ближе всех картину. Ягыз приблизился и, наконец решаясь, сорвал ткань с массивной дубовой рамы. Увиденное заставило мужчину сделать шаг назад.</p><p>На картине была по пояс изображена девушка — прекрасная незнакомка в пышном одеянии. Её правая рука покоилась на груди, художник тщательно прорисовал изящную кисть с унизанными драгоценными перстнями тонкими пальцами. Лицо девушки было бледным, почти белоснежным, и тем неестественнее на этом фоне выделялись тёмно-красные губы. Прямые каштановые волосы жидким шёлком стекали по плечам незнакомки, красиво обрамляя лицо, а её голову венчал золотой обруч с вкраплениями крупных гранатов. </p><p>Ягыза охватил неизведанный доселе трепет. Затаив дыхание он смотрел на портрет, словно внимал божественной симфонии, лившейся прямо с неба. Мужчина понял, что сейчас, во что бы то ни стало, ему необходимо прикоснуться к шершавому полотну с облупившейся местами краской. Пусть намерение было безрассудным и, конечно, непрофессиональным, контакт с увиденным в эту самую секунду был для Ягыза жизненно необходим.</p><p>Вплотную подойдя к картине, он поднял руку, вновь ощущая странную тяжесть в конечности, словно к ней кто-то привязал опору железнодорожного моста. Томимый мучительной нерешительностью, помноженной на самую отчаянную решимость, Ягыз застыл у портрета незнакомки с поднятой рукой, и вдруг раздался сильный грохот: где-то совсем рядом от сквозняка захлопнулись тяжёлые деревянные двери. Мужчина замер, картина покачнулась и, словно в замедленной съёмке, рухнула на пол. </p><p>Ягыза накрыло волной испуга и паники. Что же он такое натворил? Прямо на глазах огромная рама отделилась от холста, хрупкий подрамник развалился на части, а металлическая табличка, крепившаяся внизу портрета, с лязгом отлетела к его ногам. Мужчина наклонился и поднял её, пальцы на автомате прошлись по острым краям выгравированных латиницей букв.</p><p>— «Кассиана Дракулешти», — не веря глазам, прочёл Ягыз.</p><p>Нутром он почувствовал чьё-то присутствие сзади и резко обернулся, направляя в дверной проём свой скудный источник света. На пороге стояла девушка — один в один незнакомка с портрета: фарфоровая кожа, полные красные губы и горящие чернотой глаза, впившиеся в посетителя алчным взором. </p><p>От неожиданности и испуга Ягыз на мгновение утратил дар речи. Мысли в его голове сумбурным потоком неслись вскачь.</p><p>— Вы, должно быть, дочь госпожи Фазилет? — наконец смог вымолвить он. — Никак не ожидал вас здесь увидеть...</p><p>Незнакомка в одно мгновение оказалась рядом. Ягыз почувствовал разрывающую тело боль, шею как будто опалило огнём. Мужчина глухо вскрикнул и потерял сознание.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Пробуждение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сознание неровными мазками возвращалось к Ягызу, рисуя в памяти обрывки воспоминаний о произошедшем. Веки, словно налитые свинцом, не желали разлепляться, а тело готово было распасться на части. Открыв, наконец, глаза, мужчина уставился на вычурную потолочную лепнину и хрустальные подвески-капли огромной металлической люстры. Он с трудом пошевелил непослушными губами, но изо рта не вылетело ни звука — настолько пересохло в горле.</p><p>Ещё никогда в жизни Ягыз не чувствовал себя столь неопределённо, ни при болезнях, ни во время редких случаев похмелья. Это состояние нельзя было сравнить ни с чем, известным ранее: его словно лишили всех жизненных сил и одновременно зарядили сверхъестественной, возрождающей энергией.</p><p>Он постепенно припоминал тот страшный момент, когда в дверях странной комнатки появилась незнакомка с портрета, и ту адскую боль, пронзившую каждый сантиметр тела, стоило девушке оказаться рядом.</p><p>«Она меня укусила», — Ягыз отчётливо осознавал всё, что происходило с ним в тот момент, но до сих пор не мог в это поверить. Разве такое вообще возможно? Или же в какой-то момент он просто на радостях отключился и видел сверхъестественные, красочные сны?</p><p>После некоторых усилий Ягыз смог пошевелить руками, с удивлением ощущая в них тягучую плотность, словно каждая клеточка его организма состояла из незастывшей глиняной массы. Пальцы наткнулись на теплоту собственной обнажённой кожи, Ягыз рывком скинул с себя тяжёлое пуховое одеяло, слишком поздно понимая, что полностью раздет.</p><p>— Это, чёрт побери, не сон, это чертовщина какая-то! — воскликнул он громко, забыв порадоваться вновь обретённой способности говорить.</p><p>Сквозь едва прикрытые шторы в комнату проникал тусклый дневной свет, и взгляд Ягыза заметался вокруг в поисках одежды. Обстановка была знакома — он находился в хозяйской спальне. Здесь обнаружилась проклятая шкатулка с драконом, с которой и начались все злоключения. Старинная вещица до сих пор стояла на трюмо, обличая своим оголённым нутром неодетого гостя, а вот брюк нигде не было видно.</p><p>— Как <i>ей</i> удалось затащить меня на второй этаж, и зачем <i>она</i> меня раздела? — вслух проговаривал Ягыз мучившие вопросы, словно звук собственного подрагивающего голоса мог успокоить.</p><p>Конечно, нет. Вставая с постели, мужчина ощутил пугающий тремор в руках и лёгкое головокружение. В зеркале отразилось бледное, осунувшееся лицо гостя, подтянутое спортивное тело и внушительный детородный орган, заметно взбодрившийся от прохладного воздуха. Ягыза же в первую очередь интересовало другое. Он быстро подошёл к зеркалу и, встав вполоборота, принялся пристально вглядываться в отражение.</p><p>Худшие опасения подтвердились: на шее виднелись два припухших маленьких отверстия со следами запекшейся крови по краям.</p><p>— Она меня укусила! — теперь у него не было никаких сомнений: всё это происходило на самом деле, он не сумасшедший!</p><p>Схватившись за ноющее место укуса, Ягыз выдернул из-под одеяла простынь и завернулся в неё по пояс. Он выбежал в коридор, пошатываясь, добрался до лестницы и, превозмогая вертиго, спустился вниз на четыре пролёта. Ноги сами вели его в подвал, хоть он и не понимал, зачем, но чувствовал неконтролируемое желание увидеть портрет, подписанный родовым именем Валашского князя.</p><p>Ягыз упрямо гнал прочь мысли о личности девушки и её поступке, которому невозможно было дать логическое, <i>нормальное</i> объяснение. Казалось, что стоит вновь взглянуть на оживший с помощью красок холст, как всё встанет на свои места, а все загадки исчезнут.</p><p>В коридоре цокольного этажа было светлее прежнего: на стенах в металлических подсвечниках горели толстые восковые свечи. Ягыз совсем не обратил на них внимание, когда был здесь в последний раз. Стараясь ступать бесшумно, он двинулся вглубь коридора мимо закрытых дверей, туда, где за поворотом скрывалась проклятая комната.</p><p>Помещение встретило его распахнутыми дверями, внутри же никого не было. Ягыз подтянул свою единственную броню — простынь — повыше и ступил через порог. Возле левой стены по-прежнему грудой валялось то, что осталось от портрета кусачей незнакомки: плотная ткань, накрывавшая картину, подрамник, холст. Мужчина бросился к нему, с удивлением поднимая с пола абсолютно пустое полотно. Он недоумённо покрутил его, осматривая с разных сторон, и только потом заметил пропажу второй картины с противоположной стены.</p><p>Из-за тусклого освещения Ягыз не сразу разглядел останки другого портрета: точно такой же пустой холст, покрытые лаком дубовые доски и табличка с именем, на которой было выгравировано имя: «Еуджения Дракулешти».</p><p>На центральной стене оставался последний, судя по всему, уцелевший портрет, скрытый полотном от посторонних глаз. С зажатой в руках табличкой Ягыз осторожно двинулся к нему.</p><p>— Её время ещё не пришло! — раздался за спиной женский голос.</p><p>Ягыз обернулся, судорожно вцепившись в скомканную на животе простынь, готовый до конца оборонять свою жизнь хоть несчастной табличкой с довольно острыми углами. В дверях стояла она, та самая «незнакомка», оставившая на его шее кровавые отверстия. Из-за её плеча выглядывала другая девушка, помладше на вид. Светлые волосы и большие серые глаза делали её похожей на старинную фарфоровую куклу. Однако взгляд девушки быстро утратил невинность и настороженность, зрачки сверкнули хищной зеленью.</p><p>— Какая горячая кровь, — зашептала блондинка, шумно втянув носом воздух и облизнувшись. — Сестра, я хочу его, можно? Пожалуйста…</p><p>— Он мой! — зарычала брюнетка в ответ.</p><p>Она мгновенно развернулась, отражая прыжок соперницы в сторону гостя. В воздух взметнулась рука с длинными острыми ногтями, и на щеке блондинки расцвели три багровых шрама. Раненая зашипела, схватилась на щеку и попятилась назад, сверля сестру злобным взглядом из-под бровей.</p><p>— Ищи себе любого другого, — с угрозой в голосе произнесла брюнетка и добавила. — Уже почти стемнело.</p><p>Проигравшая скрылась из виду, и Ягыз поймал себя на мысли, что несказанно рад этому. Из двух хищниц он определённо выбрал бы первую. Сейчас мужчина мог лучше разглядеть её, невольно любуясь тонкой талией и пышной грудью, скрывающейся под тяжёлым бархатным платьем в пол.</p><p>Девушка обернулась, изучая гостя любопытным взглядом. Ягыз поёжился и ещё сильней ухватился за своё смехотворное прикрытие, понимая, что брюнетка, скорее всего, уже видела больше, чем ему хотелось.</p><p>— Где моя одежда? — нахмурившись, спросил он.</p><p>— В стирке, — пояснила девушка. — Немного… забрызгалась.</p><p>— Даже бельё? — не удержался от вопроса Ягыз.</p><p>Красиво очерченные тёмные брови брюнетки взметнулись вверх. Она усмехнулась, обнажая белоснежные зубы со слегка выступающими верхними клыками:</p><p>— У меня очень хороший аппетит.</p><p>Гость попятился, рискуя наткнуться на висящую сзади картину.</p><p>— Стой! — девушка предостерегающе подняла руку. — Если даже случайно коснёшься портрета, вернётся моя мать, и я не смогу уберечь тебя. Не двигайся.</p><p>— Она… там? — мужчина осторожно повернул голову, косясь на белое полотно.</p><p>— Да. Мы можем поговорить?</p><p>— Поговорить? — хмыкнул Ягыз и против воли потёр укушенную шею. — Теперь это так называется?</p><p>— Смотри, я стою на месте и не бросаюсь на тебя уже целую минуту. Думаю, у тебя накопилось ко мне несколько вопросов. Я готова ответить. Если хочешь, поднимемся наверх и побеседуем там, где тебе будет комфортней.</p><p>От гнева кровь ударила Ягызу в голову. Что она себе позволяет, как смеет насмехаться над несчастной жертвой? Он открыл рот, чтобы высказать всё, что думает и о комфорте, и о её готовности отвечать на вопросы, но столкнулся с обволакивающим тёмным взглядом. Девушка смотрела почти кротко и умоляюще. Полные губы приоткрылись, и мужчина услышал тихий, судорожный вздох.</p><p>Ладно. Он сможет высказать ей всё там, где всем «будет комфортней».</p><p>— Хорошо, но ты иди первая. Я за тобой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Всё будет хорошо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Брюнетка усмехнулась и, перекинув длинные густые волосы через плечо, отвернулась, демонстрируя Ягызу точёную спину. Его взгляд проследовал ниже, от мерно покачивающихся бёдер до соблазнительного, скрытого плотной материей, округлого зада.</p><p>Ягыз следовал за ней, словно потерявший волю, не замечая ничего вокруг. Плавные движения её тела гипнотизировали, и он не отставал от девушки ни на шаг, чтобы не потерять завораживающее зрелище из виду.</p><p>Почти преодолев ступеньки, ведущие на второй этаж, брюнетка покачнулась и схватилась за перила, едва не упав навзничь. Ягыз приблизился, и девушка обессилено прислонилась к его груди.</p><p>— Я ещё слишком слаба, — в её словах сквозила горечь.</p><p>Не задумываясь, мужчина подхватил тело, показавшееся ему почти невесомым, на руки. Простынь, не поддерживаемая больше ничем, плавно опустилась на ступени, но Ягыз даже бровью не повёл, считая это мелкое происшествие недостойным своего внимания. Брюнетка удобно устроила голову на его плече и, заглянув в глаза, промурлыкала:</p><p>— Спасибо… Как я могу к тебе обращаться?</p><p>— Ягыз, — голос стал предательски хриплым.</p><p>— А я Хазан. Мама всегда называла меня турецким именем.</p><p>Галантный рыцарь оставил эту реплику без комментариев и понёс даму в хозяйскую спальню. Он готов был без колебаний вновь подставить шею под острые клыки, лишь бы Хазан (это имя казалось ему теперь прекрасной музыкой) почувствовала себя лучше.</p><p>— Во второй раз будет не так больно, — зашептала она ему на ухо, как только они добрались до разворошенной постели. — И я знаю, как облегчить неприятные ощущения…</p><p>Он выпустил её из объятий, девушка встала на ноги и повернулась к нему лицом. Её рука скользнула по его голому животу ниже и ухватилась за полутвёрдый член. Прежде, чем Ягыз смог что-то возразить, тёмно-вишнёвые губы накрыли его рот в жадном поцелуе. Острые ноготки прошлись по мускулам на груди мужчины, задевая соски. Ягыз чуть слышно застонал, и Хазан толкнула его на кровать.</p><p>Он чувствовал дикое возбуждение, наблюдая, как она сняла с головы обруч и положила на трюмо рядом со шкатулкой. Затем, вновь повернувшись, медленно потянула за шнуровку, стягивающую платье спереди. Ткань ослабла, девушка легко спустила одеяние с плеч, оставшись в одной тонкой, почти невидимой сорочке. Сквозь прозрачную завесу белья чётко просматривалась большая грудь с острыми, возбуждёнными сосками, молочно-белая кожа живота и треугольник тёмных волос меж бёдер.</p><p>Ягыз с трудом облизнулся, чувствуя сильную эрекцию. Член налился кровью и болезненно затвердел. Сейчас, в эту самую секунду, мужчина до безумия хотел обладать столь прекрасным телом, пусть даже за него придётся расплатиться новыми отверстиями в шее. Он откинулся на кровати, проводя ладонью вверх-вниз по напряжённому стволу члена. Хазан развязала ворот сорочки, освобождая обе груди и лаская соски подушечками пальцев. Ягыз тихонько зарычал. Он был уже на грани, всего лишь наблюдая за предметом страсти издалека.</p><p>— Приблизься, — прозвучало жалко, почти как мольба.</p><p>Хазан, сняв сорочку через голову, откинула последний предмет одежды, скрывающий роскошные изгибы от алчного зеленоглазого взгляда. Она склонилась над покорно распростёртым телом мужчины, обхватила пальцами член, нежно поглаживая. Не сумев сдержать стон, Ягыз запрокинул голову, лишь бы не видеть, как соблазнительно эта женщина смотрится сверху, с покачивающейся белоснежной грудью, приоткрытыми манящими губами и магнетическим взглядом.</p><p>Она легко коснулась ртом кожи чуть ниже пупка, провела языком вверх по груди, вырывая у жертвы новый стон, затем продвинулась дальше — к шее. Наконец её грудь поравнялась с его лицом, и он порывисто схватил губами до безумия желанные соски. Хазан издала мяукающий звук, выгибая спину, заставляя Ягыза почти зарыться носом меж двух мягких округлостей.</p><p>Она накрыла своими бёдрами его, чуть приподнялась, ощущая напряжённую головку напротив влажного входа, и опустилась на член. Ягыз всхлипнул, чувствуя, как легко он проник внутрь, тут же сжатый горячей теснотой.</p><p>— Хазан…</p><p>— Ш-ш-ш.</p><p>Девушка медленно задвигалась на нём, постепенно увеличивая темп. Ягыз ухватил губами одну из подпрыгивающих перед глазами грудей, причмокнул и выпустил покрытый слюной сосок изо рта. Хазан уткнулась носом в его шею, втянула ноздрями воздух, осторожно лизнула кожу.</p><p>— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, но мне нужно набраться сил.</p><p>— Хорошо, — мужчина слегка повернул голову, подставляя шею для укуса.</p><p>Хазан стиснула бёдра, глубже принимая член, и замерла на нём, царапая ногтями спину жертвы.</p><p>— Ну же! Я почти…</p><p>Оргазм накрыл Ягыза одновременно с укусом. Кровь брызнула в разные стороны и побежала тонкими струями по груди и спине, стекая на постель. Вампирша жадно припала к ране, давясь и быстро глотая алую жидкость. Ягыз чувствовал, как пульсирует член глубоко внутри, распаленный жаром и липким возбуждением Хазан. Напившись, она нежно зализала укус, кровотечение прекратилось почти мгновенно, а дурман соития немного отступил. Ягыз поморщился и откинулся на спину.</p><p>— Больно?</p><p>— Немного. Терпимо.</p><p>Девушка свернулась клубочком на его груди и принялась ласково поглаживать налитые силой мышцы. Сердце мужчины колотилось как сумасшедшее, а удовольствие всё ещё покалывала искрами нервные окончания. Боли он уже не чувствовал.</p><p>— Так значит граф Дракула всё же был… вампиром? — наконец, задал Ягыз мучивший вопрос таким обыденным тоном, словно интересовался, который час.</p><p>— Что? Нет, — Хазан поёрзала, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, ластясь, как маленький котёнок. — Отец был жестоким, деспотичным, неуравновешенным, но самым обычным человеком. Вампиром была моя мать.</p><p>— Госпожа Фазилет?</p><p>— Угу.</p><p>Ягыз провёл ладонью по гладким волосам оттенка тёмного шоколада и чмокнул девушку в макушку.</p><p>— А что за история с портретами?</p><p>— Долгая.</p><p>— Я никуда не тороплюсь.</p><p>— Что ж… Папина родня не могла простить мать за то огромное влияние, которое она оказывала на князя на протяжении всей его жизни. Сначала отец и старший брат, а после их смерти — кузен предпринимали попытки извести нас. Но они не понимали одну простую вещь: мать черпала силу в бесконечной любви князя и ею защищала меня и сестру. Нас невозможно было убить любым известным человеку способом, ни серебряной пулей, ни осиновым колом в сердце, ни прочей ерундой. Был только один-единственный, почти забытый способ. Но во время произнесения заклятия заточения души вампира в портрете что-то пошло не так. Обряд отобрал все силы и лишил жизни сильнейшую ведьму, нанятую кузеном отца. Картины не были уничтожены, но и вернуть нас обратно никто не мог. Бедный отец, он так страдал…</p><p>— Хоть и впоследствии связывал себя узами брака с другими женщинами.</p><p>— Ему нужны были сыновья, наследники. Я никогда не посмела бы осуждать его, до самой смерти он пытался разрушить заклятье. А когда понял, что не сможет, — сделал всё зависящее, чтобы сохранить портреты как можно дольше. Он создал орден служения роду Дракулешти.</p><p>— Из других вампиров?</p><p>— Да. Не все так сильны, как моя мать, но одарённы и исполнительны. Они справились с поставленной задачей.</p><p>— И всё это время ты… знала, что происходит вокруг?</p><p>— Знала, видела, слышала, чувствовала. Ты даже не представляешь, каково это — ощущать медленно, по капле покидающие тебя силы в неведении, долго ли ещё продлиться адская пытка или явится спаситель. Но ты явился.</p><p>Хазан приподнялась, чтобы оставить дорожку поцелуев на груди Ягыза. Тот расслабленно улыбнулся, не в силах отвести взгляд от тёмных глаз.</p><p>— Говоря о силе и влиянии, хотел спросить. Ты… владеешь гипнозом?</p><p>— Скажем так, я могу помочь с принятием решений.</p><p>— На мне практиковалась?</p><p>— Немножко. </p><p>— Такое впечатление, что я и сейчас под чарами.</p><p>— Значит, ты очарован по собственному желанию, — улыбнулась Хазан. — Я ещё не настолько окрепла, чтобы полностью подчинить себе волю человека. </p><p>— А что ещё ты умеешь? Превращаться в летучую мышь? Двигать предметы взглядом? Читать мысли?</p><p>Девушка расхохоталась:</p><p>— Мысли? Ну, может, самую малость. Двигать предметы? Кто это вообще придумал? А насчёт превращений… Не в летучую мышь точно. Если поднакоплю сил — увидишь.</p><p>— А что нужно, чтобы поднакопила?</p><p>— На данном этапе, — она провела острым ногтем по шее мужчины, — кровь. Я так и вижу, как она бежит по твоим венам, горячая, аппетитная. М-м, вкуснотища!</p><p>Ягыз невольно передёрнул плечами, слушая завораживающий голос вампирши.</p><p>— Тебе страшно? — невинно поинтересовалась Хазан.</p><p>— А ты как думаешь?</p><p>— Не стоит бояться, раз я смогла удержаться и в первый раз не обескровить тебя полностью, то уже не причиню большого вреда. И тем более, не обращу в вампира. Человеческая кровь ценнее.</p><p>— Я не боюсь вреда. Я боюсь… — он сделал широкий жест рукой над двумя обнажёнными телами, распростёртыми на кровати. — Вот этого.</p><p>— Ты сам хотел «вот этого», — во взгляде девушки блеснули хитринки. — Я всего лишь тебя немного подтолкнула.</p><p>— Я ещё никогда никого не хотел… настолько.</p><p>— Знаю. Не поверишь, но я… — она запнулась. — Расскажи о себе. Чем ты занимаешься?</p><p>— Прозвучит не слишком впечатляюще — я историк. Иронично, да?</p><p>— Судьбоносно. А кто твои родители?</p><p>— Отец профессор кафедры истории, мать домохозяйка. Почему ты спрашиваешь?</p><p>— Хочу понять, откуда в тебе взялась сила, чтобы освободить меня.</p><p>— Я — самый обычный человек, Хазан.</p><p>— Возможно…</p><p>Девушка села на постели, задумчиво подперев голову.</p><p>— Что будет дальше? — спросил Ягыз, поглаживая её по плечу.</p><p>«Ты познакомишь меня с родителями, представив, как свою возлюбленную. Потом мы поженимся, и ты объявишь всем, что нашёл истинное призвание. Не оставляя науку, а, скорее всего, с её помощью и через связи отца ты станешь политиком. Я научу тебя любить власть и пользоваться ею. Я покажу, как можно идти по головам неугодных, переступать через слабых, жертвовать старыми союзниками, как пешками, чтобы обрести новых, более могущественных. С моей поддержкой ты станешь великим, как мой отец, и сделаешь великой Турцию, какой она была во времена моей матери. Вместе с тобой я смогу вернуть былую славу роду Дракулешти и укрепить его на многие века. Тогда придёт черёд госпоже Фазилет присоединиться к нам. Она вернётся сюда королевой, как и положено ей по происхождению!»</p><p>— Хазан? Хазан! Ты слышишь меня?</p><p>— Да, слышу, — она обворожительно улыбнулась мужчине, ласково касаясь его руки. — Дальше всё будет хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>